Big Wave Beach - Day 15
|Zombie = |FR = A note |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 14 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 16}} Big Wave Beach - Day 15 is the 15th level of Big Wave Beach. It is the first Save Our Seeds level in this world. To complete this level, the player must protect five Potato Mines. When this level is finished for the first time, the player receives a note. The tideline is located between the third and fourth column. Difficulty *In this level, the tides can reach up to the third column, with the third column being completely filled with endangered Potato Mines. Therefore, this level can be quite hard. *Some sort of defense should be formed; as such, a Wall-nut or Tall-nut are vital to protect the endangered plants from Low Tides which are particularly strong in this level. A boosted Infi-nut by itself will not work well for long, as when the force field gets eaten, all other lanes become endangered. Strategies Strategy 1 Created by *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Magnifying Grass **Winter Melon **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Cherry Bomb **Iceberg Lettuce *Plant five Twin Sunflowers. When the first zombie comes, plant the Tangle Kelp in the fifth column. *To kill the next few zombies, use Magnifying Grasses or Winter Melons (if you can afford it). Kill the two Snorkel Zombies with Tangle Kelp. Make sure you have at least one Winter Melon by the first flag. Save all your Plant Food. *In the first flag, several Coneheads and Bucketheads will appear. Use Magnifying Grasses and Winter Melons to kill them. *In the low tide and second flag, use a Cherry Bomb to kill most of the zombies. You should have about three Winter Melons at this point. If you need to, use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce to freeze all the zombies. *Do not panic when Surfer Zombies appear. Just use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce if they are in the back, while the Winter Melons kill them. If they are up front, use a Magnifying Grass. You should have a whole column of Winter Melons at this point. *In the final wave, use a Cherry Bomb and Magnifying Grasses to kill the large amount of zombies. Strategy 2 Created by *'Suggested plants' **Sunflower **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Power Lily (if you have bought it) **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Bowling Bulb #Make sure your Sunflower and Infi-nut are boosted if you do not have the Power Lily. #Plant one column of Sunflowers in the first column while using Tangle Kelp to kill the first few zombies. #Plant an Infi-nut in the middle of the fourth column and feed it Plant Food. #Plant Snapdragons in all spaces in the Infi-nut's column. #Plant one column of Bowling Bulbs between the Potato Mines and Sunflowers. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-08-12-58-45.jpg|First time reward in this level BWBDay15StratRetro.png|Strategy by Screenshot 2014-10-16-20-25-54.png|Strategy by Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Big Wave Beach - Day 15 - 001.png| #1 Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Big Wave Beach - Day 15 - 002.png|Nicko756 #2 Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Big Wave Beach - Day 15 - 003.png|Nicko756 #3 Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Big Wave Beach - Day 15 - 004.png|Nicko756 #4 Bwb15end jonnytuan.png|Strategy by Trivia *Day 15 of Big Wave Beach is the second level where the player must defend an endangered plant that explodes if touched by zombies, with a Piñata Party being the first. Walkthrough Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants